Talk:Hitotsume: Nadegiri
Zanpakutō Technique? Are you sure this isn't a technique of Ryūjin Jakka itself? When Yamamoto used this technique against Ayon, what he said was "Ryūjin Jakka - The First, Nadegiri", which would imply this technique is one of his own sword, not standard Zanjutsu.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 20:41, August 13, 2013 (UTC) :If it were a technique of Ryūjin Jakka, a fire-type Zanpakutō, there would be fire involved. For all we know, he was just naming his sword for some reason. Besides, to my knowledge, only Urahara has a Zanpakutō which has its name in its techniques - e.g. Nake, Benihime - and the name comes after a verb, whereas this is the name before a noun. To sum it up, there's no fire involved and cutting someone in half isn't something exclusive to one blade.--Xilinoc (talk) 21:10, August 13, 2013 (UTC) ::There's plenty of other Zanpakutō that have their name in the name of the abilities (not counting Bankai abilities that have the Bankai name in them, like Zankai no Tachi or Kamishini no Yari): ::*Suzumushi Nishiki: Benihikō ::*Kinshara Sōkyoku Dai Jūichiban - Izayoi Bara ::*Saigyoku Nijigasumi (albeit filler) ::*Yūkōjōchū Muramasa (more filler) ::*Shiden Raikō (video game filler) ::Yet, even without the filler ones, there's at least two other Zanpakutō that use their name in their abilities (and Benihime has far more than Nake). So, it would't say it's too far off to think that Hitotsume: Nadegiri could possibly be an ability specific to Ryūjin Jakka, given that it's name is said when Yamamoto performed it. :::It may be true that there are more Zanpakutō name-involving techniques than I recalled previously, but tell me this: what do all of them have in common? They're all related to (or in some cases are) the Shikai's special ability. Hitotsume: Nadegiri, on the other hand, doesn't contain any amount of flame whatsoever, yet Ryūjin Jakka is the definition of a fire-type Zanpakutō that makes tons of fire when it's released. Even then, the name of the technique - The First: Killing Stroke - implies that there are more, and since it's just a very powerful slash, there's no reason other sword wielders could not use it. It would be like saying Ryōdan is a technique of Kenpachi's Zanpakutō because he's the only one who has used it thus far. tl;dr there's no fire involved in the attack, the name implies it is a common technique, and the style of attack is not something unique to any one blade.--Xilinoc (talk) 22:46, August 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I see the point you're making. The ability has nothing to do with fire. Because of that, it seems that Nadegiri is not an ability of Ryūjin Jakka. But then, it raises the question as to why Yamamoto said his Zanpakutō's name with the ability. Unfortunately, there's nothing to go on for either case. I'm closing this as arguing back and forward is not productive, it cannot be proven that it is a Ryūjin Jakka-only technique, he did not release his blade he just used it to slice!! HE still uses a Zanpakutō blade so it is definitely a Zanpakutō technique and thus it is remaining as such until proven otherwise!!